


you make it easier (when life gets hard)

by lolololol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, i think thats it gjklgjjfjalkjdlaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolololol/pseuds/lolololol
Summary: just tender junhoon morning routine....thats it thats the fic





	you make it easier (when life gets hard)

The blare of Jihoon’s alarm stirs Junhui into a drowsy state of wakefulness. It takes several blinks to clear the fuzziness clouding up his vision, a tired yawn prying his lips open as he takes Jihoon’s phone from their dresser to put an end to its obnoxious trilling. Then, he leans over to get a good look at the sleeping boy who should be in Junhui’s current position; exhausted and groggy and not at all ready to be awake.

Jihoon’s completely wrapped up in their shared comforter, a peaceful frown on his face as he exhales quietly every few seconds in sleep. His cheek is smushed comfortably into a pillow, hair fanning out over his forehead and covering the lids of his eyes. His nose gives a displeased little wrinkle when Junhui drags his thumb over his exposed cheek, soft and pillowy beneath his touch. Junhui almost feels guilty for having to wake him up.

“Baby,” Junhui murmurs, rubbing over the grumpy crease that’s formed between his brows with a breathless laugh. “You gotta get up, you have to work in an hour.”

“Mmmhnfl,” is Jihoon’s garbled out reply, smothered into a pillow after hiding his face into its softness. 

Junhui grins, fondly tucking back a flyaway hair poking out from behind Jihoon’s ear. “Babe, you hate being late.” He gives his blanket-covered shoulder a firm shake, giggling when Jihoon yanks the covers completely over his head in a silent show of protest.

Junhui retaliates by shoving the blanket back down to reveal Jihoon’s disgruntled sleepy face, lips puffed out in an angry pout even with his eyes still stubbornly clamped shut. Before Jihoon has a chance to cover himself back up again, Junhui traps him in a tight hug, caging in his cocooned body so he can’t move his arms. He plants little kisses beneath Jihoon’s eyes while he mumbles out strings of nonsense in a tired, incomprehensible fury.

“Stop,” Jihoon orders after Junhui lands a particularly aggressive smooch to his cheek, “S’too early.” He gives an experimental wriggle – probably to test how difficult it would be to try and break out of Junhui’s hold – and then loudly sighs, aggravated when Junhui shows no signs of budging. After what feels like a century, Jihoon opens his eyes and offers him a kittenish glare, eyebrows arched in a comical display of outrage. 

“Good morning,” Junhui coos, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I know you totally hate me right now, but you gotta get ready. You’d be madder if I let you sleep in.”

Jihoon grunts in halfhearted agreement, stretching his legs out and nuzzling his nose into the warmth of his pillow. He lets out a pained noise, as if only just now acknowledging that he really needs to leave the safety of their cozy bed. Junhui cards his fingers empathetically through Jihoon’s rumpled hair; he knows how tough it is to work long, early shifts, and he wishes Jihoon didn’t have to go, either.

“I’ll make you breakfast while you get ready,” Junhui offers, brushing his lips over the slope of his nose. Jihoon huffs, tucking his face in Junhui’s throat, eyelashes tickling against his neck. “It’ll be really good,” Junhui coaxes, “And the faster you get ready, the more time you have to eat it. C’mon, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon compliantly sits up after a minute of stillness, blanket draped over his hunched shoulders as he fixes Junhui with a scowl, as if Junhui is the one responsible for the current time or Jihoon’s terrible work schedule. He gives his eyes a few rapid rubs with his knuckles and then breaks out into a tired stretch, lifting his arms over his head, sleep-shirt hiking up his belly and revealing inches of pale skin Junhui’s fingers itch to touch. As irritated as Jihoon so obviously is, Junhui thinks he’s rather adorable right now, in times like these that come solely in the early mornings where Jihoon’s delicate and soft around the edges after just waking up.

“I’m tired,” Jihoon grumbles, hoisting his legs over the mattress. He groans the second his feet make contact with the soft carpet lining the floor. “Fuck my job, seriously. Who made it okay to get up before noon?” 

“Homophobes,” Junhui answers, rolling out of bed and giving his shoulders a little shake. He takes Jihoon’s hand and pulls him up into a standing position, laughing when Jihoon shouts a surprised noise as his nose collides into Junhui’s collarbone.

“That hurt, you dick.”

Junhui circles his arms around his waist and kisses the top of his head. “Go take a shower, and I’ll make you those hashbrowns you really like.”

“Serves you right,” Jihoon mumbles, “For yanking my arm out of the socket and breaking my nose.” He tilts his head up and opens his mouth – probably to berate Junhui some more for waking him up – but Junhui kisses his forehead before he can say anything, and his jaw falls slack.

“I love you,” Junhui says, pleased when Jihoon’s face goes pink. “It’s always a good morning when I get to wake up with you.”

“Ugh,” Jihoon tangles his hands up in Junhui’s shirt collar and tugs him down so they’re at eye level. “You’re horrible,” he says, and then kisses him, sleepy and soft. Junhui’s heart patters sluggishly in his chest when Jihoon’s hands slide up to cup his face, slender fingers wrapping around both of his cheeks. He breaks the kiss to take a step back, crossing his arms over his chest almost defensively, face red like he hasn’t kissed Junhui good morning a million times. He clears his throat, says, “You got your kisses, now go make me food.” 

Junhui grins, giving a teasing little wriggle of his eyebrows. “I never asked for kisses, that was all you. Everyone wants the Junhui lovin’.”

Jihoon scoffs, lips pulling down into a scowl. He looks like he wants to argue but doesn’t, ultimately choosing to ignore Junhui and stalk off down the hall. 

Junhui beams, feeling successful and light when he skips after him to give his ass a quick spank while he’s undressing in the bathroom. Predictably Jihoon gets pissed off and shouts out a long stream of expletives, but luckily Junhui’s out of the bathroom and in the kitchen before he has time to do any physical damage. 

He knows how the rest of the morning will go; they’ve had the same routine for over a year now, and Junhui still has yet to grow tired of it. Jihoon will exit the bathroom with damp hair and a grumpy frown on his face, too stubborn and prideful to admit that he’s not actually angry with Junhui, that it’s all just banter. He’ll sit down in the same chair by the window because he likes the sunlight and hates being cold, and will silently glare at Junhui even though he’s being served breakfast. He’ll take a few bites and mumble that it’s good, and by the time he’s finished he’ll give Junhui a terse thank you and an awkward pat on the shoulders.

All Junhui can think as he’s pulling out a frying pan and potatoes and all other necessary condiments to make a tasty meal, is that being in love is the best.

And he can’t wait to kiss Jihoon’s glower off his face like he does every other morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i am bad at titles.....and i never post anything...but the junhoon tag deserves love and i love them so....Yeah.....sorry that this is my username


End file.
